


By the Heart

by ArtemisRae



Series: Alphabet Challenge [16]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-28
Updated: 2009-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The woman gave him a smirk he realized he recognized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my alphabet drabbles challenge, where I've given a prompt for every letter of the alphabet. This prompt was "godchild"

* * *

_godchild_  
-noun  
1\. a child for whom a godparent serves as sponsor

* * *

They'd met at the end of a long, hard-fought battle. Al was staring at the white walls of the hospital, already cleared to go home and waiting patiently for his brother when she'd come stalking in, moving purposefully enough that people were automatically clearing the way for her, no one daring to ask if she was even supposed to be there.

She'd stopped in front of Alphonse, stared at the two doorways in front of her, and then made eye contact with the newly restored boy. Al had felt a shiver go down his spine; there were many things he could claim expertise in, including alchemy, survival, and insomnia, but chief among them was an ability to recognize a female who could destroy him, no matter what shape she might take. There was Riza and her well armed serenity, Granny, who only had to bang her pipe on the table to get him skittering to do whatever she'd requested, Winry, who could create a weapon out of anything within arms reach, and Izumi, who was his _sensei_, which really explained everything as far as he was concerned.

This woman, however, stood in front of Al, with her gaudy fur coat and her painted-on makeup, and gave him a smirk he realized he recognized: it was the one that informed whoever was on the receiving end, _yeah, I probably own you_.

She raised an eyebrow, and pointed towards a door. "Did he finally agree to see a doctor then?"

Technically she was pointing towards Ed's room, though Al's mounting suspicion was pretty sure she meant Roy. "Yes?"

"Good." Entirely satisfied, she settled her girth into the chair next to Alphonse. "I suspect Elizabeth had a hand in that."

Al blinked. Who was Elizabeth?

"I specialize in girls, you know," she informed Al, giving him an appraising gaze over her shoulder. "But they gave me that boy, and my hand to the heavens, he's been a blessing from the beginning."

"But," she added conspiratorially when a doctor exited Roy's room, looking particularly aggrieved, "sometimes I think I did too good a job on him."

* * *


End file.
